As a type of semiconductor memory device, a semiconductor memory device including a resistance random access memory (ReRAM) is known. Furthermore, as a type of ReRAM, for example, a spin-transfer-torque magneto-resistive random access memory (STT-MRAM) is known. The STT-MRAM is a memory device including magnetic elements having a magneto-resistive effect, as memory cells that store information. The STT-MRAM has been drawing attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by its high-speed operation, large capacity, and non-volatility. Research and development efforts have been made to allow the STT-MRAM to be used as an alternative to volatile memories such as DRAM and SRAM.